deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Samurai234/Colonial Marines (Alien movies) vs. Sentinels (Resistance)
The Colonial Marines: the elite xenomorph killing marines. The Sentinels: the half-human, half-Chimeran soldier who battle the evil Chimeras. WHO IS DEADLIEST?! Last round the COG were blasted by the Rebel Alliance. The Colonial Marines are armed with.... 4259945926 3846216f7e.jpg|9mm Automatic Pistol Marineweapon03.jpg|ZX-76 Combat Shotgun M pulse-1-.jpg|M41A Pulse Rifle M56-smart-gun-aliens.jpg|M56 Smartgun M42C sniper rifle.jpg|M42C Sniper Rifle Flamethrower.jpg|M240 Incinerator unit The Sentinels will use... Chimera 10 420 317.jpg|HE .44 Magnum Chimera 17 420 317.jpg|Rossmore 238 Combat Shotgun Chimera 5 420 317.jpg|Bullseye IWAO-R chaingun.jpg|IWAO-R Chaingun Chimera 12 420 317.jpg|Marksman W 6 420 317.jpg|L206 LAARK My personal vote goes to the Sentinels. Being Half-chimerian, they are literally super human. Plus their weapons have secondary fire options. Colonial Marines: Sentinels: In a large abandoned city, six Colonial Marines are scanning the area, looking for any signs of trouble. One of the marines spots a Sentinel, and tells the commander, who orders the team's sniper to shoot him. The sniper aims his M42C Sniper Rifle at the Sentinel, and shoots a bullet in his neck. Colonial Marines: Sentinels: The marines then continue their search and approach an abandoned subway. Meanwhile, five sentinels see their dead comrade and realize their not alone. Back at the subway, the marines continue scanning the subway, when a hidden sentinel pops out and shoots one of the marines with his Rossmore 238 Combat Shotgun. Colonial Marines: Sentinels: However, another marine manages to kill him with his ZX-76 Combat Shotgun. Colonial Marines: Sentinels: The Marines walk out of the subway where a Sentinel armed with a IWAO-R Chaingun is waiting. The Sentinel fires his gun at the same time as one of the marines fires his M56 Smartgun, and they end up killing each other. Colonial Marines: Sentinels: As the marines continue their search, another Sentinel armed with a Marksman Sniper Rifle shoots a marine in his head. Colonial Marines: Sentinels: As the remaining marines keep looking for more Sentinels, another Sentinel armed with a Bullseye manages to eliminate one of the marines. Colonial Marines: Sentinels: The marine commander hands his soldier a M240 Incinerator unit and takes cover. The marine sprays the room with fire and manages to roast the Sentinel. Colonial Marines: Sentinels: The marines decide to split up to find the remaining Sentinels. The soldier manages to find one of the sentinels, but he is armed with a L206 LAARK. The Sentinel fires a rocket at the marine with the M240 and blows him up. Colonial Marines: Sentinels: The Sentinel smiles at his Work, but suddenly he is riddled across the body with bullets. Nearby, the Marine commander armed with his M4A1, continues his search for the Sentinel's leader. Colonial Marines: Sentinels: The Marine and the Sentinel both fire at each other with their rifles, before they decide to switch to their pistols. The two keep firing at each other until the Marine manages to shot the Sentinel in his leg. The marine points the gun to his head, but he finds out he's out of bullets. The marine reloads the gun as the Sentinel switches the HE.44 o it's secondary fire option. Just as the Marine has finished reloaded, The Sentinel fires a grenade bullet at his head, blowing a hole in it. Colonial Marines: Sentinels: The Sentinel, mourning the loss of his allies, contacts the base to report what happened. Winner: Sentinels Category:Blog posts